<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The need of violence by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359389">The need of violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled'>GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confused Hinata Hajime, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hajime isn't abusive though, Heavy Angst, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, No Spoilers, Past Abuse, Short, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to hit me, Hinata-san?” <br/>Hajime was taken back by the unusual bluntness of his words. “I really didn’t-“<br/>“Hit me. Slap me. Punch me, if you want to. I won’t stop you from doing it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The need of violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sort of a vent piece i just randomly wrote up and said fuck it ill publish it. if youve ever been in an abusive relationship you know how addictive it can be, even when you get into a healthy one you still sort of crave that physical aggression from someone or something because you think you deserve it. so i put that into nagito cause you know nagito. anyway yeah LOL thoughts!</p><p>edit: holy fuck? i woke up for work and this has gotten almost 60 kudos in a day... thank you so much holy shit. i really didn’t think anyone was going to read this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look in Nagito’s eyes when Hajime raised his hand in a knee-jerk reaction to being shoved was disturbing. </p><p>He hadn’t meant to raise his hand, especially not at someone like his boyfriend who had merely been pushed into him by a spout of clumsiness. It was a complete accident, not even meant to be a pre-warning of punishment but more of a balancing gesture to save himself from falling onto the hardwood flooring.</p><p>However, Nagito seemed to be entranced by the thought he was about to be slapped.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to scare you, I was trying to balance and-“</p><p>“Do you want to hit me, Hinata-san?” </p><p>Hajime was taken back by the unusual bluntness of his words. “I really didn’t-“</p><p>“Hit me. Slap me. Punch me, if you want to. I won’t stop you from doing it.”</p><p>Komaeda vocalised softly as lavender but the unfeelingness of his words were sharp as broken glass. He had that look in his eyes that he got when he was beginning to spiral, but this time he seemed to be sinking into an unusual state of ecstasy. </p><p>“Komaeda, I’m not going to hit you,” Hajime was astonished beyond words as Komaeda moved closer and took his hand. “Stop, I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“If I keep doing this, will you hurt me?”</p><p>“Komaeda-“</p><p>“Hinata-san,” Komaeda kindly placed Hajimes open palm to the side of his face. “I deserve it. I want it. Am I not asking nicely enough?”</p><p>Hajime stepped back and shoved Komaeda away with only enough force to bring space between the two of them. Komaeda sank to his spread knees and smiled up to his partner with a cheek splitting smile.</p><p>“I need you to, Hajime. It’s what I deserve. I want you to hit me, hurt me, use me like your toy.”</p><p>“Please stop! What’s wrong with you? I’m not going to- To hit you or abuse you!”</p><p>The yelling didn’t exactly improve the circumstances. Komaeda flinched when his voice raised but sat back on his rear with the same positivity and what seemed like gratitude.</p><p>“Please,” Komaedas mask had begun to slip and just as quickly as he’d fallen into the usual state of practically begging to be shown any form of physical violence, he began to shake. “I deserve it.”</p><p>Hajime felt his heart skip a beat and he sat on the floor but kept a distance from his partner to give him space. “I wasn’t going to hit you.”</p><p>“It would be okay if you did. I’m used to it, I sort of like it. Everyone else- They did it so it’s okay. I wouldn’t want such a talented person like yourself to-“</p><p>“Komaeda stop with that.” </p><p>“But I-“</p><p>“Komaeda!”</p><p>He flinched and put his hands to the floor in surprise. “I...Don't understand. You don’t <em>want</em> to?”</p><p>“N-No.”</p><p>“But <em>I</em> want you to.”</p><p>Hajime grimaced at the thought of even doing such a thing. Before he could reply, Komaeda was inches from his face with that look in his eyes again. </p><p>“I would love if you hit me,” He spoke as though he was afraid of himself. “Please.” </p><p>Hajime's hand was taken again but this time he forced the hand to become a loosely formed fist. Komaeda pushed it against the bridge of his nose to his forehead and gently rapped his partners' knuckles against his head. </p><p>Komaeda tapped it harder with an expression of worry as he continued even when Hajime tried to pull his arm out of his grasp. For someone who was so frail and weak, he was surprisingly able to keep his grasp against Hajime's strength.</p><p>Instead of attempting to overpower the boy, he opened his hand and pushed it against his head. Komaeda sighed as though Hajime had done something very nasty or hurt his feelings in some way. He knew that due to his partners' disease, he couldn't exactly distinguish his behaviours as odd or inappropriate but this didn't seem to be a scenario of misunderstanding.</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you."</p><p>Even in the cottage in which the only source of light was the moon showing through closed blinds, Hajime saw pained glossiness in Komaeda's eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comment &amp; kudos!! i really love seeing comments especially &lt;3<br/>tik tok: secretsonofjimihendrix</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>